The present invention relates to an arrangement and a method for cleaning objects from adhering liquid surface treating media after galvanic and/or chemical surface treatment and its recovery.
More particularly, it relates to an arrangement and a method for cleaning of objects from adhering liquid surface treating media after galvanic and/or chemical surface treatment and their recovery with conveying means, travelling carriages, treatment station, drum aggregate with perforated walls, treatment container, water connections and gas advantageously air connections, and connected tubular conduits.
Arrangements and methods for cleaning objects from adhering liquid surface treating media and their recovery are known in the art. This recovery is required since, for example, during mass galvanization in galvanization drums with the treatment goods and the galvanization drum considerable quantities of the treatment liquid are dragged out, rinsed in subsequent rinsing steps, and thereby nullified as a material to be used, inasmuch as the concentration is too small to apply to the bath. With the conventional connected-in-series stand rinse baths, a part of the useful material can be supplied for compensation of evaporation losses of the treatment bath, whereas the greater part of the useful material is further supplied to the decontamination means and thereby results in further expenses. Another arrangement for eliminating these disadvantages is proposed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,758,550. In this arrangement the treatment medium is removed by aspiration. Since the aspiration process is performed in a chamber which is arranged separately from the treatment container, the aspirating medium must be supplied back via conduits into the treatment bath, whereby technical expenses are increased.
It is also known in the art to withdraw the treatment solutions at least partially from the object by blowing with pressurized air. This method cannot, however, be utilized for objects accommodated in drum aggregates, inasmuch as the liquid treatment medium is sprayed into the surrounding atmosphere and can be recovered only with high technical expenditures for special aspirating devices, and further the recovery can be only very incomplete.